Moemon: The World Unfolds
by SurferTikki
Summary: As Ender goes about on her journey, she learns her powers, gains new moemon, and attempts to save her home region of Unova. This is before Tim has met Ender, although, I recommend reading Tim's story before mine. On Timber910's profile. Rated M to be safe, but I'm not entirely sure if I'll be writing the lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Story Begins

**Nothing to put here, but later when I have reviews, I will answer them here.**

**So, let's get into the chapter!**

**Also, my OC, Ender has came to life! Her first appearance was on Timber910's fanfiction account. Go see her there! She came to be. (DISCLAIMER) I do not own pokemon, the idea of moemon, minecraft, OR **_**Tim's Moemon Adventure**_**. Which, again, is made by Timber. (Thanks for the inspiration, Timber!)**

"She's waking up." My head hurts.

"Indeed, she is lucky to have survived the initial testing." What did that voice say? It sounded male.

"Alright. Let's sedate her and move her to the house."

"Agreed."

I heard the rain battering against the roof of the house. I recently moved into my friend, Jared's, house. I've known him for a long time. He was always glad to help me out. For the right price… Anyway.

I swung my legs over my bed, and stood up, and began to get dressed. I put on a bra, and my signature Purple with red spots of dark red trenchcoat. No shirt for me. I put on a pair of black sweatpants. (And a thong, for you pervs.) And walked downstairs for breakfast. Jared had breakfast ready.

"Hey cutie." At the sound of his voice, I turned around and slapped him on the cheek.

"Don't call me that!" I said blushing madly.

"Awww. Pwease?"

"No."

"Damn. Welp. Worth a try. Have some breakfast, and meet me at the labs. I'll save the zorua for you."

"Thanks Jared." I sat down, and was spooning Flakes of Frost into my mouth. (Other brands of Frosted Flakes ARE available.)

Jared ran out the door, and I was still eating my flakes.

**While Ender eats her flakes, I should tell you what she looks like. And yes, this is Surfer. And hello. But, to the point. Her hair is purple with red stripes down the sides, she is 5'11", and is gorgeous. She's also 19.**

I finished up my flakes, and grabbed my bag of starter equipment. I ran into the door.

"Ouch! Motherfucker!"

I opened the door, and ran right outside, and towards the lab. I ran through an alleyway, and up a ladder, depositing my self right in front of the lab. Entering, I saw Jared next to a girl with a VERY short pink skirt, a pink tank-top, and some pink gloves. B-cup breasts. Purple eyes, and pink hair. I assumed she was the spritzee.

"Professor Alexis saved you the zorua." Say Jared, as he eyes up his spritzee, who backed away slightly.

"Neet." I said as a picked up the pokeball, letting it out.

What came out was female, as all moemon are, and wore a purple long-sleeve shirt, some black jeans, and red hair. B-cup breasts, and was skinny. When I looked at Jared, he was looking at both moemon, and had a nosebleed. I walked over, and tipped his head up, and pinched his nose.

"Tanks" He said.

"Ah. I see you both have your moemon then." Spoke a voice behind me.

I twisted on my heals, saw it was Prof. Alexis, and responded, "Yes, and thank you for saving zorua."

"Right. And, I knew you wanted zorua, so I had already put it aside."

"Thank you, sir."

"Alright. Turn around, and go!" He shouted the last word, like he wanted us to leave when we had done something.

Welp. I have z… I can't keep calling her zorua. What about… _Zane _the name of my cousin came to mind. So, wynaut?

"Zane! Let us leave!" I said to Zane over my shoulder. She gladly followed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Pact.

**Alright! I got some good pointers, but I couldn't find my spelling mistakes. So, I'll try a bit harder to re-read. Have a great day! Let's get this chapter rollin'!**

"Miss Ender, when are we going to make a pact?"

I stopped in my tracks, and sighed. I was hoping we could make it to Accumula before she asked me. But, alas, even the sun was urging me, as it was going down. I'll have to make a pact with her before the sun goes down. Unova rules.

"Do you think we can make it to the next town in time?" I asked her.

"No, madam."

"You can just call me Ender. I dislike being called anything that makes me sound better than anyone."

"Alright, but where do you want to make a pact?"

I looked around, and spotted a fence. That was a moefence. It keeps all moemon that pose a threat to mankind and moekind, outside. Of course, the moemon normally found on the route are there. And normally keep away from trainers, who normally have to challenge the moemon. At least Unova tamers were good at their job of keeping the moemon "kind" towards trainers.

I pointed at the fence, as most moemon would stay away. But she was a trainer moemon. She wouldn't mind making a pact there.

"Alright!" She said cheerfully, pulling me to the fence.

She whipped me around at the fence, and pounced on me, causing me to lose my breath. In the time it took me to get my breath, she had already thrown the bottom half of my clothes over to the nearby tree.I was just about to tell her to slow down, when she start to tongue fuck me.

I released a moan, and fell back down. She was sucking like a vacuum. She moved her mouth away, causing me to release a protesting moan. She put together two fingers, and stuck them in my vag. I think I released a moan loud enough to wake the other moemon in the forest. Then I came. All over her. And that was the last I remembered.

**POV CHANGE: Zane**

_Damn. I'm going to need to sneak over to the washing room in the pokecenter. My shirt isn't supposed to be sticky. I hope that one guy didn't somehow make it up ahead._ I thought as I walked through the alleys of Accumula town. Ender was slung over my shoulder, after falling asleep. I had pried into her mind, and was surprised to find that even though she seemed to have NO experience in sex, she and Jared seem to have a sexual relationship.

There! The pokecenter! Although, they only really heal pokemon. But, I guess I could get us a room.

Walking inside, the nurse looked at me, then at Ender.

"Which one of you is the moemon?" She asked me with a suspicious eye.

"Me. My trainer fainted during a pact." I responded.

"That's not new. I'll give her a check up, you can go up to room 3, here are the keys."

"Thanks. I'm sure she's fine though." I said as I went off to find room 3.

**POV CHANGE: Ender**

I woke with a start. The nurse jumped back in surprise.

"Calm down. Your zorua brought you to the pokecenter. She went up to room 3."

"Yeah. Alright. What did I miss?"

"Well, actually a friend of yours dropped off a moedex and moeballs for you."

"A friend? Did they say their name?"

"Yeah. Jared."

**Yes. I know. Sucky lemon. And, a bad place to leave off. I've been busy, and I think I'll just be uploading when I have time. Just keep in touch, so you know when.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Something Is Different.

**Alright. Tim's Moemon Adventure chapter 48 came out the day I became writing this. And I must say, I absolutely loved it.**

**Onto the chapter! Enjoy!**

I was sitting on my bed, looking through the package Jared left here. 5 moeballs, and a moedex. Zane had fallen asleep on the bed, so I was at the end. She looked so cute asleep.

Something flashed. Ow. My head. Something moved next to me. I quickly turned to look at it. Purple dust seemed to float around it. _Move again. I dare you. Who the hell is messing with me?_ I thought, staring at the object. I looked at Zane, but she was asleep. Not her.

"Who is there?" I said into the darkness of night.

"Show your self!" I shouted. Zane moved slightly next to me. She stayed asleep.

My vision flashed again, but pulled back. When it cleared, I saw myself, but I was standing on a platform, with lots of people cheering around it.

"This," A raspy voice spoke, "Is your future."

My vision went black, and I heard a surprised scream. When I could see again, Zane was hugging my arm tightly.

"Whats wrong?" I asked her, patting her back.

"I saw you, standing on a stage. I was next to you, and a really tall guy came up to us-" She began.

"That what happened in my day dream as well." I interrupted.

"Wait. There was more." She said. "He took my pokeball, and broke it, then he took me away from you. Thats when I woke up." She began to sob.

"Shhh. Calm down." I said reassuringly.

"Come back here!" Said someone outside the door.

"HELP!" Said someone else. Definitely male.

"Let's go see, Zane." I said to her.

"Yeah. *Sniff*. Alright." She whispered.

When I opened the door, I saw a guy in a white jacket that had blue lines all around it, wearing jeans. On the other side of the hallway, there was girl, wear a red jacket, with black lines along the neck. She also wore jeans.

"Who the hell are you!" I yelled to the girl.

"I'm Sapphire! And he," She said pointing to the guy. "Is my boyfriend!"

"What a healthy relationship." I muttered to myself.

"Stay back, Sapphire!" Yelled the guy.

"Ugh. Stop yelling. You'll wake everyone up." Zane spoke.

"Agreed. Let's finish the couple fight. Zane. Use pursuit."

Zane drew a circle with a her finger, leave a dark mark in the air. She then flicked her finger, and the girl went backwards, and hit her head on the wall. Knocked out.

"Thanks!" He said.

"No problem. The girl was a bitch. Whats your name?"

"Ruby. But everyone calls me Pearl because of my weird ability to find pearls."

"I'm Ender,and what do you mean by ability?" I questioned.

"I know. Sounds weird right? It's just what my family calls it. I just seem to look around, and I see something shiny, and BAM, it's a pearl." He explained.

"Ah. Alright. Well. You have some time to run, she's asleep."

"I'll stay. As hard and annoying as it is, I enjoy making her run for something she can't even catch."

"All the rooms are taken. So you can have the bed roll I packed."

"Right, Thanks."

**Alright. That is the end to this chapter. Today is Wednesday, and I just woke up. Chapter 52 on Timber's story was uploaded lately, and time has been a bitch.**


End file.
